


sloth

by lilf4iry



Series: 🖇️🌻 𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 '𝟏𝟗 [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Orbitober, cute and innocent hyerim, day-5, sloth - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilf4iry/pseuds/lilf4iry





	sloth

Sus amistades no entendían como alguien como Hyejoo pudiese existir, tan **_callada _**y **_taciturna_** con otras personas que no fueran ellas. Jiwoo, Chaewon y Sooyoung estaban preocupadas por su vida escolar ahora que todos habían dejado la escuela, se preguntaban con quién almorzaría en el refrigerio, si tenía a alguien con quien hablar además de ellas... Podrían ser preocupaciones triviales pero conocían a la más pequeña de su grupo, sabían que solía guardarse sus emociones más que nadie.

**sooyoung**

_¿qué les parece vernos este viernes por la tarde? ya no tengo más deberes pendientes ㅠㅠ_

**jiwoo**

_¡tteokbokki! ¡tteokbokki!_

**chaewon**

_¡sííí! comamos algo delicioso, por favor._

**hyejoo**

_no creo que pueda, he quedado con alguien._

**chaewon**

_oh._

**jiwoo**

_w-wow_

**sooyoung**

_descuida, hyejoo~ nos veremos otro día : )_

Y no se dijo más porque Sooyoung les advirtió en privado que no la sofocaran con preguntas, no era usual, para nada pero era un cambio en ella y estaban felices de que la pequeña estuviese saliendo de su zona de confort. Eso esperaban.

Poco sabían de que mientras mandaba ese mensaje, Hyejoo estaba en casa con las mejillas ardiendo, el sonrojo en su rostro era difícil de esconder y esperaba que al día siguiente no ocurriese lo mismo.

**yerim**

_no puedo esperar a mañana! ><_

**hyejoo**

_¿qué pasa si me quedo dormida?_

**yerim **

_:(((( eh?! ¿no quieres ir?_

**hyejoo**

_sólo si me esperas cuando termine de limpiar el aula._

**yerim**

_por supuesto uwu_

Sí, Hyejoo podía ser considerado el **_perezoso_** entre sus amistades pero cada vez que estaba al lado de Yerim, sentía que recargaba su energía, que su sonrisa alegraba su día entero... Pero, ¿por qué? Cuando estaba con su grupo, reía con ellas, bromeaban y Hyejoo se sentía a gusto, hacía las mismas cosas con Yerim sólo que el sentimiento era diferente. Y es que ver sus ojos brillar cuando hablaban, hacía nacer una sensación de calidez en su pecho que la reconfortaba. No tenía sentido...

**yerim **

▷ ──────── 00:23

_"¡Será un bello día, mañana! El hombre del clima dice que estará soleado"_ no podía ver su cara pero por su voz, por cómo se escuchaba, sabía que estaba sonriendo en su habitación.

Ahí estaba esa tonta sonrisa suya otra vez, ¿qué efecto tenía Yerim en la gente? ¿Sería su vitamina diaria? Un momento... Una vez, la compañera de Chaewon, Heejin, les contó cómo se sentía al respecto este muchacho que conoció en clase y describía exactamente todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo

¿Acaso... Hyejoo tenía un crush? No lo sabía, aún era muy joven como para notarlo. Y tampoco quería descubrirlo, sólo quería disfrutar todo lo que Yerim causaba en ella. Esa felicidad instantánea al verla bailar por los pasillos de la escuela con los audífonos puestos, la tranquilidad que la embargaba al verla tan concentrada al dibujar y el orgullo cuando le mandaba una coreografía que acababa de crear. Quería disfrutar de todo ello sin preocuparse sobre si aquello era el inicio de un enamoramiento, y si lo era, no le importaba porque era Yerim.

**hyejoo**

_sí, será un bello día : ) tampoco puedo esperar._


End file.
